


Home

by bangster_12



Series: SeHo Kinktober [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Sehun, bottom junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12
Summary: Junmyeon just wants to go home to his boyfriend.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: SeHo Kinktober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: sEXOctober - sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Day 01: Shower/Bath Sex

Junmyeon was tired. He just had a long day in the office and he just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep. It wasn't how he imagined the day would become. He was so looking forward to the night because finally, Sehun was coming home after being away for weeks from a business trip. They were supposed to wine, dine, and sixty-nine. Junmyeon was so ready. He had prepared himself and Sehun had reserved the restaurant but as the day progressed, it was becoming clear that Junmyeon would be working late. To top it all, Sehun’s flight was also delayed.

He was drained when he went inside the cab and mumbled his address to the driver. Sehun had called to say that he was already at home. Junmyeon can't wait to kiss his boyfriend and be recharged.

The door finally opened after he messed up pressing the passcode twice.

"Sehun? I'm home," he still managed to call out. But he was immobile. He waited until he was enveloped in a warm hug.

"I miss you."

Sehun's breath tickled his ear.

Junmyeon inhaled sharply as he burrowed himself into him. 

"Are you okay?" Sehun brushed his arms.

Junmyeon smiled. "I am now."

"Hungry?"

Junmyeon shook his head. "I ate at the office. I just want to sleep. But I wanna shower first. I feel icky."

"Okay," Sehun planted a kiss on Junmyeon's forehead and pulled him further into their condo unit and towards the bathroom.

"I'll prepare the water, okay?" 

Junmyeon pouted. "Kiss me first."

Sehun chuckled as he leaned down and captured his boyfriend's lips. At first, it was just gentle. Sehun was careful as his boyfriend was tired, he didn't want to lose control even when all he wanted to do was jump his boyfriend the moment he came through the door. Junmyeon pressed closer, pulled Sehun down as he opened his mouth to let their tongues in. Both moaned into the kiss and Sehun pushed and pushed until Junmyeon was pressed against the wall and flushed against Sehun. Junmyeon can feel his boyfriend's hard-on on his thigh.

"Baby," Sehun was panting as he sucked on Junmyeon's neck.

Junmyeon was loudly moaning as he squirmed, trying to create delicious friction between him and Sehun.

"Baby, if you don't stop now, I might not be able to control myself," Sehun breathed on his neck. "If I will take you now, then you will not be able to rest."

Junmyeon opened his eyes and saw Sehun's lust-filled expression. Junmyeon's lips formed into a slow smile, quite pleased with himself as he's the only one who can make Sehun do those expressions and that he's the only one allowed to see them.

"Shower with me?" Junmyeon said seductively as he unbuttoned his shirt. He didn't remove it yet. He just unbuttoned it enough to reveal his chest and stomach. He knows how Sehun goes crazy over them. He then unzipped his slacks then let them fall to the floor.

Sehun groaned. Junmyeon went commando.

Junmyeon tiptoed so he can whisper in his ear. "I have a surprise for you."

Sehun almost stumbled as he quickly undressed. He heard Junmyeon chuckling as he went to the bathroom.

The water was already running when Sehun entered the shower.

"Hey," Junmyeon smiled under the water.

Sehun trapped Junmyeon between his arms and the cold tiled walls.

"Hey," Sehun said before he started nipping on Junmyeon's jaw and then to his neck.

Junmyeon squirmed again against Sehun. He was getting impatient.

"Sehun…"

"Patience, baby."

"No, I'm done waiting," he pushed Sehun backward and knelt before him, Sehun's semi-hard cock was proudly standing before his eyes. "I'm just going to suck you until you're hard and then you're going to fuck me hard and fast."

"Hard and fast?"

"Hard and fast."

Sehun wanted to say more but Junmyeon had already started sucking the tip of his cock.

"Fuck!" Sehun almost slipped as he braced himself on the walls. He hit on the shower knobs and the water stopped.

Junmyeon had already taken him whole and Sehun's thighs quivered. Junmyeon's mouth was soft and hot on his cock and his tongue was driving him crazy. His boyfriend has always been talented with his mouth.

Lewd moans were echoing loudly in the bathroom.

"Junmyeon! Fuck! Baby!" Sehun was struggling to stop himself from face-fucking his boyfriend. It'd been too long since they had sex and he was looking forward to today. He can't believe he didn't cum immediately the moment Junmyeon's lips touched his cock.

"Jun, fuck, baby. That's enough. If you don't stop then I will come in your throat," Sehun's voice was strained.

Junmyeon released him with a loud pop. There was a teasing smile as Junmyeon looked up while giving the tip of Sehun's cock kitten licks. Junmyeon moved his fist up and down Sehun's cock. Sehun can't help but thrust his hips in his boyfriend's hands.

"Fuck!"

Junmyeon chuckled as he stood up and kissed his boyfriend. Sehun's kisses were harsh, brutal, and impatient as his hands traveled towards Junmyeon's ass and squeezed them hard.

Junmyeon yelped in Sehun's lips.

"Can't wait to be inside you, baby," Sehun's pupils were blown with lust as he ground his erection on Junmyeon's thigh.

"Fuck, Sehun, please fuck me!" Junmyeon whimpered.

"For someone tired, you're so needy," Sehun whispered as he slid his fingers towards Junmyeon's hole but something was blocking his finger to penetrate. "What's this?" 

Sehun pulled the tip of the jeweled plug. Junmyeon moaned.

"I was…" Junmyeon was getting breathless as Sehun tried tugging on the plug. Sehun hates buttplugs as he stated that the only things going inside Junmyeon's ass were Sehun's cock, fingers, tongue, and cum. But when Junmyeon is impatient, he wears the buttplug so Sehun can save time opening him up.

"You were what?" Sehun pulled out the plug leaving only the tip inside and then pushed it in again and twisting it.

Junmyeon panted as he clung to Sehun. He raised one leg and wrapped it on Sehun's waist. He was pushing himself on the plug, wanting it deeper inside him.

"I wanted to surprise you," Junmyeon panted, head was thrown back and mouth open as Sehun fucked him with the plug. "Sehun...Sehun please…"

Sehun pulled out the plug completely then threw it on the floor. He spun Junmyeon around and told him to put his hands on the wall. Sehun positioned his cock on Junmyeon's entrance and lifted one of Junmyeon's legs to open him more. 

Then he slammed into him in one smooth thrust.

"Fuck!"

"Sehun!" Junmyeon screamed. "Fuck!"

"Did I hurt you?" Sehun didn't move as he waited for Junmyeon's reply.

Junmyeon shook his head but his eyes watered. It's been too long. Sehun was so hot and huge inside him and stretching him well.

"Move," Junmyeon choked as he pushed his ass back to pull Sehun deeper.

Sehun didn't need to be told twice. His thrusts were quick and precise as he was chasing his release. He knew Junmyeon was close too because he was already incoherent and grasping on the tiled walls. Junmyeon hit the shower knobs again and warm water flowed to them.

Sehun pulled out completely, raised Junmyeon's leg higher until Junmyeon was on tiptoe then Sehun slammed in him again.

"SHIT!" Junmyeon came with a wail. His legs were shaking as Sehun was pounding him hard through his orgasm. Junmyeon was clenching on Sehun's cock.

Sehun let out a long 'fuuuuuccccckkkkkk' as he was coming hard inside Junmyeon's ass.

"Fuck! Shit!" Junmyeon was still shaking from his intense orgasm.

"My sentiments exactly," Sehun was breathing hard as he kissed Junmyeon's shoulder. He gently let down Junmyeon's leg but still kept his cock inside his boyfriend's ass. "Are you okay?"

"Better than okay," Junmyeon was gaining his breath back.

"I'm going to pull out, okay?"

Junmyeon clenched his hole in protest.

"Fuck," Sehun buried his face on Junmyeon's shoulder. "Baby, if you don't let go, I'm going to take you again. We're never going to get out of here."

Junmyeon was still clenching.

"Junmyeon," Sehun warned.

Junmyeon whimpered but he nodded.

Sehun stepped away and cum immediately flowed out Junmyeon's ass.

"Fuck, I came a lot," Sehun watched in awe as his cum mixed with water flowing down Junmyeon's thighs. He reached out and inserted a finger inside Junmyeon's loose hole.

"Babe, fuck, I'm still sensitive," Junmyeon gasped.

"I'm just helping you clean out."

With lots of effort and teasing, they finally got out of the shower.

"Best sex of my life," Junmyeon sighed in bed as he cuddled up in Sehun's chest.

"Hmmm, are you stating a fact or issuing a challenge?" Sehun asked sleepily as he pulled Junmyeon closer.

Junmyeon kissed Sehun's collar bone which was peeking through his pajamas.

"I'm stating a challenge and issuing a fuck."

Sehun chuckled. "I'm so glad to be home."

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Reach me also on twitter @bangwritesaus and check out some of my other works.


End file.
